Rompiendo la 4ta pared
by Frilok Argento
Summary: Spamfic y PWP con mas sentido del que te puedas imaginar. Los tesoros sagrados están reunidos en el templo Kagura pero pronto descubriran el motivo y la verdadera razón de su existencia


Ya leiste mi chavo, esta es una variante de Spamfic y PWP del bueno. Así que en serio atente de leer sin salirte de órbita. Ya sabes que el KOf no es mío sino de Play More y ese ene ka.

* * *

El equipo de los Tesoros Sagrados estaba preparándose para el encuentro que tendrían para el próximo torneo del KOF del 2019. Justo en el templo de Chizuru. Las cosas marchaban tan normal, nada era sospechoso, hasta que de pronto…

-¿Qué haces Kyo?- dijo Chizuru viendo cómo el castaño no se despegaba de la computadora

-Estoy navegando en una página de internet. ¿sabes qué? no vas a creer esto, pero acabo de encontrar una página muy extraña llamada "Ficciones de Fans" o "Fan fiction" si es que sabes inglés- contestó él tomándose con una mano su mentón.

Kagura tomó un poco de su café que se había preparado, en su vida había escuchado un nombre tan extraño como el que el castaño había dicho.

-¿Fan ficcion? ¿eso que es? ¿o con qué se come?- el nombre le llamó mucho la atención

-Parece ser una página creada por personas del mundo real donde uno puede escribir lo que sea de todo tipo de contenido existente relacionado a la ficción y a lo irreal, de hechos tiene muchas reglas e información. En fin puedes escribir sobre películas, música, libros de autores famosos, anime, mangas y juegos de video. Mira aquí aparece la sección: King Of Fighters.- dijo mientras la mujer se le acercaba para apreciar mejor

Después de haber estado en Google y leer un poco sobre la página, el castaño le dio click en la página principal de fiction, entrando a su sección correspondiente.

-Caray, mira cuanto contenido hay aquí, varios géneros, autores del mundo real y de… nosotros- Kyo se veía muy asombrado.

Navegó por los foros del mismo topándose con una gran sorpresa. No sabías que solo se podían escribir historias, la página contaba con foros de discusión, un tema de plagios, retos navideños ¿mejores parejas? ¿Entrevistas? Y otras en inglés. Regresó al inicio como si estuviese ansioso de buscar historias sobre él

-Busca historias sobre mí, quiero ver que tan popular soy en el mundo real.- dijo la Kagura

Al haber encontrado las historias con ella incluida por de faul, se llevó una gran decepción

-¡¿Qué?! ¿solo eso? son casi nada. Creí que al ser una de los tesoros sagrados sería más importante o popular, no es justo, hasta el Terry tiene más que yo- dijo tristemente la joven morena.

-Terry es… Terry es muy amado por el público, Kagura.- le informó el Kusanagi

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos? Deberían estar entrenando para los próximos combates- una voz se escuchó a través de la habitación.

-Yagami ¿estabas consiente de que en el mundo real había o más bien hay una página de fanáticos que escriben historias de todo tipo relacionado a la ficción? entre ellos nuestro universo- le cuestionó Kyo observando cómo el pelirrojo entraba más.

-Por supuesto que sí idiota, y por si no lo sabias, en estos momentos un autor está escribiendo esto que estoy diciendo en estos momentos y lo que tú ya has dicho y dirás. Es algo así como cuando nuestros creadores, la gloriosa y majestuosa SNK deciden qué hacer con nosotros.- dialogó el Yagami sin mucha importancia.

-¡¿haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?!

Los ojos de ambos, tanto como de Kyo como de Chizuru se abrieron como platos, sencillamente no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo y no tampoco la naturalidad con la que el tercer tesoro lo había dicho.

-Hey mira todas esas historia Yaoi donde me emparejan contigo Yagami. Qué loco... son demasiadas la verdad.

-Al menos tienen historias para que lean las personas del mundo real. Miren esto…- decía Chizuru mientras colocaba su nombre en el filtro de búsqueda.- No. Casi nada sobre mí- Espera ¿eso quiere decir que el ente que está escribiendo esto me está ordenado que diga esto… haaa- gimió soprendida- y esto... y esto... otra vez sucedió… ¡Maldición ya deja de hacer que lo repita! ¡no!- gritó colocándose de rodillas- Está jugando con nosotros, todos lo hacen, y no podemos hacer nada. Somos como marioneta, como un pedazo de plastilina moldeable para ellos.

La mujer había descubierto de la nada la verdad sobre su realidad, era muy devastador el haberlo tenido que descubrir de esa manera, hubiera deseado que esto jamás se hubiera publicado

-Por supuesto que sí, por eso pertenecemos al mundo irreal tonta. Fuimos creados para entretener a las personas y adolescentes.- corroboró Iori, sintiéndose lo más tranquilo posible- pero la verdad espero que nuestra desarrolladora y me refiero a SNK me dé un final no tan feo con respecto a mi historia. No quiero ser el último Yagami de mi generación. Tienen que liberarme de la maldición de Orochi, espero en realidad que lo hagan.

-¿Qué? ¿Yagami es el más popular y de quien más escriben en esta página web? Eso es inaceptable.- Kyo gruñó observando que en el filtro loa historias que se relacionaban con Iori llegaban casi a las 200, eso sin contar en las cuales estaba relacionado pero no lo habían puesto como un "add"

-Relájate idiota, cuando esta historia sea subida estarás etiquetado también tú. Además, no sé por qué demonios la mayoría de los autores siempre me tiene que juntar ya sea con Leona, con Athena y contigo ¿sabes lo jodidamente fastidioso que es eso? soy un jotito homosexual

Kyo y la morena se rascaron la cabeza, casi habían perdido la noción de quienes eran. Jamás se habrían imaginado ser ridiculizado de esta forma en un escrito. ¿pero cuál era el punto en si de este escrito'

-¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó la Kagura asombrada por la que el pelirrojo había dicho

-No fui yo, el autor de este fic decidió cambiar mi dialogó en el último momento, lo que quería decir es que era un fastidio. Vaya, ahora hizo que lo dijera, creí que lo haría de nuevo.- Iori estaba muy consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Maldicioooooooooooooooooooooón! Somos marionetas en todo esto- la morena se echó a llorar, reconociendo que no tenía salvación alguna.

-¿Y qué pasará ahora?- el Kusanagi se veía como si estuviera fuera de sí, no podía creer que los hechos mostraban que el pelirrojo tuviera razón. Ya se había demostrado todo.

-No te preocupes, si nuestra desarrolladora saca un nuevo KOF, nos programarán otra vez como si nada de esto hubiese pasado, solo espero que no metan a más personajes de relleno- decía Chizuru mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos- además fuimos creados para estar en las arcades, no para que se escribieran cuentos de nosotros.

-Carajo, es verdad… el humano que ha escrito esto le dio otro rumbo a los diálogos de Chizuru y ella ni lo notó.- Kyo se miraba muy sorprendido, quizás el ser marioneta sin remedio no era tan malo, bueno, al menos servia para entretener a todos lo que jugaban al KOF en las EVOS o escribían sobre sus personajes favoritos- Solo que aún no acepto que seas más popular que yo, Yagami. - refunfuñó, olvidando por completo el tema de lo real.

-¿Qué creíste estúpido? ¿Qué por ser el prota debías ser el personaje más amado del universo KOF? Por supuesto que no, yo fui creado para quitarte del trono, a todos, en popularidad, aclamación, uso de personaje en las EVOS y en las recreativas, las encuestas y los números no mienten, imbécil. Yo soy el mejor personaje de todo el KOF. Después podría seguir Kim, K', Leona, Athena, Kula y ahora sí seguirías tú.

-¡Nooooooooooooo! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- lloró el castaño.

-Wow, ya me he leído unas 500 historias en español en este fandom- dijo la morena, asombrando a su equipo.

-How do you did? You're very fast. Awesome- dijo el Kusanagi cambiando únicamente de idioma en ese dialogo.

En ese momento supo que el creador de este fic lo había hecho hablar en inglés, era sensacional lo que se podía hacer en ese confín

-¿Y qué tal?- Iori sonó muy tranquilo

-esa es la magia de esta página web, Kyo. Ho eso creo. Bueno, me he topado con basura de la buena, y con fics muy pero muy pero muy buenos. Así que si quieren leer algo háganlo, pero estén atentos si es que leerán uno amigos. Espero que no elijan uno un tanto ridículo, como este.

-Bueno, ya veremos qué es lo que los demás autores nos tiene para nosotros- decía Kyo empezando a flotar en el aire, fumando un buen cigarrito

-Y por nosotros te refieres a mí ¿verdad? Hay una probabilidad de que de entre los próximos fics. Que se escriban en esta página o en el próximo mes el 35% sean con relación a mi uso. Un 55% de probabilidades que se escriba sobre otros personajes y un 10% que se escriba sobre alguno de ustedes y tú, Kyo de ese 10% tienes el 9.7% de que se escriba sobre ti.

Chizuru frunció el ceño por las palabras que había escuchado por parte de Iori, en parte reconocía que tenía toda la razón, pero no quise que esto se quedara así, por eso escribo esto de parte de Chizuru. Mmmmmm… no se me ocurrió otra cosa mejor.

-Pues sí mi rey, pero ahora ya comparto ese .3% que tengo en este fic… jajajajjaja. Espera, diablos, ahora tendré que esperar otros 5 años para que alguien escriba otra vez sobre mí. Si no estuvieran tan guapo te mataría - una lagrimita se le escapó de sus ojitos.

-¿y ahora qué hacemos?- cuestionó Kyo esperando a que escribiera algo más

-Podemos esperar a que una nueva entrega de KOF salga- dijo la morena, empezando a bailiar break dance- Aunque acaba de salir el KOF "Todas las estrellas" y uno donde solo salían las chicas más bellas, creo que se llamaba KOF Heroines o algo así- terminó de decir, parando de bailar.

-Mmmmm... nos va a caer un rayo..- predijo Iori sentándose en el suelo.

-¿Qué rayo?- le preguntó el Kusanagi

En ese instante, un rayo destrozó el techo del templo y electrocutó a los tres, no al grado de matarlos. El trío quedó bien tostado ante esa acción.

-Autor hijo de puta…- susurró Kyo- menos mal que este fic. está en estado "complete"

-No cantes victoria Kyo. Puede que a este weon se le ocurra subir otro one-shot con el mismo tema- habló Chizuru, teniendo quizás algo de razón.

-Bueno, pues a esperar otro fic. De otro autor. Eso hasta que el yunque nos caiga encima- dijo el Yagami.

-¿Qué Yunque'- ciestionó Kyo otra vez.

Al decir eso, un yunque les cayó a los tres, haciendo que gritasen por el dolor. el sobre de la carta el cual contenía la ubicación de su primera batalla y lugar específico cayó tranquilamente sobre el rostro de la Kagura.

-Autor hijo de puta...- volvió a susurrar Kyo


End file.
